Nuestra pequeña bebe
by Ranma84
Summary: ¿Es necesario estar casado para formar una familia? Solo con un integrante es más que suficiente, pero todos querrán separarlos. ¿Ranma y Akane podrán hacer algo para cambiar su destino?
1. Un nuevo Integrante

Los personajes de Ranma no me pertenece son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, este fanfic está escrito sin fines de lucro solo para su entretenimiento.

Un equipo compuesto por: Ranma84 y Rubikane presenta: Nuestra pequeña bebe

(Suena la canción de entrada)

Dou sureba ii?

Kono mama ja Kono koi wa dame ni naru

Ai shisugite 'ru

Aenai to kimochi dake oikakete 'ru

Anata ga dare ka to atte 'ru imaaju

Ittari kitari no muda na enajii

O-negai dare ka itte

"Kimi wa daijoubu da kara" to

Shiawase ni nareru kachi

Juubun motte iru kara ne

Mirai wo hiraku kagi wa

Positive na aidea dake yo

Atama de wakatte 'te mo Kokoro ga midarete 'ru

Nayamitsukarete

Madoronda Mimi moto ni kikoete 'ru

Yasashii koe wa

Hontou no jibun kamo shirenai yo ne

Hajimete deatta koi wo shite 'ru mono

Sonna ni tayasuku owaru hazu nai

Itsu mo jibun ni iu yo

"Kimi wa daijoubu da kara" to

Ai sareru kagayaki wo

Ikutsu mo motte iru kara ne

Mirai wo hiraku kagi wa

Positive na aidea dake yo

Hontou wa tanjun na no

Shiawase ni naru koto

 **Primer capítulo: Un nuevo Integrante.**

El sol se asomaba a Nerima una mañana tranquila, los pájaros cantan en la habitación de la menor de los Tendo despertaba una joven señorita de ojos chocolate, se levantó esa mañana, como todas las demás fue una hacer sus ejercicios matutinos. Al regresar su hermana mayor preparaba el desayuno para toda la familia pero como era de esperarse un integrante de esa casa faltaba despertar.

\- Akane ¿puedes despertar a Ranma por favor?- dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa en los labios eso hizo que no pudiera la interlocutora negarse a su petición.

\- Ya voy enseguida lo despierto- Contesto la peliazul dirigiéndose a la habitación del chico de la trenza.

\- Ranma levántate, pero apúrate o tu papa se comerá todo tu desayuno- Dijo esto último retirándose del lugar dejando al chico con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¿El desayuno?- … ¡Mi desayuno! En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que la chica había dicho, en menos de un segundo ya estaba afuera de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor.

Habiendo terminado el desayuno se dirigieron al colegio sin saber que ese día cambiaría su vida para siempre, horas mas tarde una vez terminada la clase ambos se dirigían a su respectivo hogar, pero se desviaron primero al centro para hacer la compras que les pidió de favor hacer Kasumi.

De regreso de las compras ambos jóvenes conversaban de su día en el colegio como era de esperarse la chica le reclamaba su falta de atención sobre las clases, se sorprendieron al ver que la matriarca de los Saotome que los esperaba a la entrada de la casa al llegar los saludo, al instante les comunico que tenían un asunto urgente que atender y les concernía a ambos.

Al ingresar a la sala ven a toda la familia reunida conversando seriamente del asunto, en la habitación una pequeña niña de unos cinco años aproximadamente con el cabello castaño y unos ojos hermosos.

El señor Tendo se encontraba sumamente serio y hasta un poco nervioso por el tema a tratar cuando nadie decía nada los dos jóvenes comenzaron a molestarse por la espera fue entonces que Nodoka tomo la palabra.

\- Ranma, Akane se que esto no les concierne pero hay un problema que aqueja a la familia Saotome, Ranma tu no la conoces pero esta pequeña es la hija de mi hermana, es parte de nuestra familia, mi hermana huyo de casa dejando a la pequeña indefensa, creo que la muerte de su marido y ser una madre joven provoco un nerviosismo que no pudo controlar, conversando con la familia acordamos que tú y Akane se hagan cargo de esta niña como sus nuevos padres.

\- Pero y los estudios tía, no se pusieron a pensar en ese detalle?- pregunto la joven.

\- Se nos ocurrió que Kasumi podría cuidarla mientras estén en el colegio una vez que estén en casa, la niña pasa a ser de su absoluta responsabilidad-

Contesto la matriarca de los Saotome.

\- Y… mama porque nosotros, porque no tu?- preguntó el chico de tranza reclamando por este hecho.

\- Ranma hijo yo también estoy cuidando la casa entre otras cosas y ustedes deben comenzar a actuar como una familia, pronto se casaran y tendrán hijos.- Contesto sin ánimos ya cansada de tantas preguntas.

La niña miraba a Ranma, este último al observar esa mirada algo en su interior comenzó a moverse; como un reloj que estuvo detenido mucho tiempo se vio a el mismo cuando era un niño recordaba que fue abandonado muchas veces por su progenitor, entre otros varios momentos uno tras otro. El ojiazul estiro su mano tomando a la niña con sus brazos y la abrazo. - Entonces desde ahora tu estaras bajo mi cuidado.- dijo el muchacho.

Akane estaba pensando como rebatir lo que estaba pasando en esa sala pero cuando vio al joven diciendo esas palabras no le quedo más que enviar al diablo toda sus ideas, ya el estaba en ese problema y se sintió jalada a ese enorme problema.

\- Ranma, podemos subir a mi habitación para hablar de este asunto.- Dijo la peliazul con gestos en la cara señalado la parte superior de la vivienda.

\- Oj oj oj.- Tosió la mediana de las Tendo al escuchar a su hermana menor pronunciar semesemejantes palabras, pero antes de reclamarla la corrigió.

\- Akane, debes corregir esa oración, no es tu habitación desde ahora debes decir nuestra habitación.- corrigió haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

Akane no pudo más que arquear su ceja derecha un poco molesta por lo mencionado, no quería armar un escándalo frente a la niña pero en ese momento sus más fervientes deseos eran destrozar a su prometido, haciendo caso omiso a las provocaciones de su hermana se dirigieron a la habitación.

Dentro de la habitación.

\- Puedo saber porque torciste tan fácilmente el brazo para aceptar esta gran tontería de, nuestra familia.- dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos en las últimas palabras.

\- Akane, esa niña fue abandonada al igual que yo... por mi padre dejando en algún lugar para trabajar para pagar la deuda, esa niña se parece tanto a mi, Akane si no quieres hacerte cargo no te preocupes, yo lo are solo.- hablando en tono sumamente molesto por la actitud de la joven, no quería dar mayor explicación, aunque por ser ella se la dio.

La joven puso su mano en la frente como sufriendo por un terrible dolor de cabeza. - Tonto ni tu mismo puedes cuidarte como vas hacerlo con una niña, yo te ayudo Ranma... pero antes de eso quiero saber porque ahora es nuestro cuarto y porqué tengo dos camas una más grande que la otra?.- dijo alzando la voz un poco más molesta por lo que estaba observando y no era de su total agrado.

Al bajar pudieron ver a toda la familia reunida y la más joven se acercó lanzándose sobre las piernas de Ranma. - Papá Ranma, Mamá Akane los quiero.- Dijo mirándolos a ambos con una hermosa sonrisa.

Esta niña sabe como mover todo mi ser... siempre quise tener un hijo con Ranma pero así todo tan deprisa no puedo manejarla debo permanecer firme. _ Pensaba la peliazul.

\- Igualmente pequeña, puedes ir con Nabiki un momento necesito hablar con tus abuelos - respondio la joven.

\- Ven pequeña vamos al cuarto.- dijo la mediana de los Tendo tomando la mano de la niña y se la llevo a su cuarto.

\- No puedo creer que esa niña nos acepte tan rápido como sus padres- decía la menor de los Tendo señalando por donde se había retirado la misma.

-Pequeña, esa niña ah pasado por un fuerte trauma, de acuerdo a lo que nos dijo el doctor Tofu su cabeza esta procesando lo mas rápido posible ya se olvidó de su mama o mejor dicho bloqueo la mayor parte de su memoria en realidad no recuerda quienes son sus padres y le dijimos que ustedes lo eran, la niña reemplazo esos recuerdos por ustedes la pequeña está muy frágil lo mejor es aceptarlo como está ocurriendo.- respondio la señora Saotome.

La peli azul al escuchar esto se sintió algo golpeada por la noticia, al final decidió aceptar todo eso de ser padres.

\- Y Ranma porque tiene que dormir en mi cuato?.- dijo frunciendo el ceño por esta idea y señalando a su prometido.

\- Porque ahora son padres de una niña.- respondio la mujer mayor.

\- Y porque debo dormir con un marimacho.- preguntó insultando a la peliazul que tenía enfrente.

\- Y yo con un fenómeno.- respondió alzando un poco la voz sacando la lengua a su paso para acompañar al insulto.

\- Vamos niños dejen de pelear deben dar un buen ejemplo a la niña.- Dijo con voz dulce y serena Kasumi señalando la entrada de la sala

Cuando Ranma iba a lanzar un insulto a su prometida, Akane esperaba el momento para mandarlo a volar, en ese instante la pequeña niña se lanza a los brazos de Akane si esta esperarlo.

\- Eres bonita mamá.- dijo con una sonrisa la niña, provocando que Ranma se detenga de inmediato y que Akane baje el humor.

En la noche

Ambos jóvenes fueron a su cuarto, Ranma no sabia que hacer solo oler el perfume de la piel de su prometida sentía que tocaba la manos con el cielo, y provocaba que mucho de los sueños no inocentes que tenia regresen muy vividos.

\- Yo me voy del lado de la pared y tu te quedas de ese lado, entendiste S-A-O-T-O-ME.- Dijo mientras Akane lo ve algo molesta por todo lo que pasa, Ranma de forma nerviosa acepta.

\- Mami me dejas dormir en con ustedes en su cama.- Pidió la pequeña.

\- Porque deseas dormir en nuestra cama, acaso no duermes sola.- Preguntó la chica.

\- Es que me da miedo dormir solita, por favor.- pidió de nuevo la niña haciendo ojitos.

\- Ranma ve a la otra cama, aquí dormiremos las dos.- dijo tajante y empujando un poco a su prometido.

\- Con papi también, mami siii.- volvio a insistir la niña poniendo ojos llorosos, intentado conversar a la joven.

\- Esta bien Ranma puedes quedarte.- contesto con fastidio por la idea idea de dormir con el ojiazul viendose sin salida algunava ese hecho. La chica intentaba sacar algo de paciencia no le agradaba mucho todo lo que ocurría, pero sabia que debía continuar.

Ranma por su parte estaba contento estaba teniendo una familia algo que el cuando era joven no pudo obtener, y sentía que en estos momentos, podría tenerlo todo lo único que aun no sabia era si su joven prometida sentía lo mismo que el.

Continuará


	2. El primer día de Escuela

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro solo para su entretenimiento.

Un equipo compuesto por: Ranma84 y Rubikane

 **Presenta: Nuestra Pequeña**

 **Bebé Capitulo II: El primer día de Escuela**

Como de costumbre se levantó temprano bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina al llegar allí miró en la pared un pequeño reloj apenas eran las seis tenía bastante tiempo para preparar la comida, mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones de esa casa se observa una joven feliz pareja que dormía (un momento? Joven feliz Pareja?) O.O la chica peliazul aun dormía faltaba diez minutos para despertar, del otro lado de la cama un joven con el cabello amarrado en una trenza dormía plácidamente estaba recostado sobre su costado derecho, la joven mientras estaba recostada sobre su costado izquierdo, enfrentados ambos prometidos en medio de ellos se encontraba una niña de cabello castaño abrió los ojos eran de color marrones claros enorme y daban la imagen más tierna del mundo sonrió al ver a sus padres con las manos entrelazadas sobre ella, la niña se sentía protegida y querida. Se levantó muy feliz pero vio que ambos jóvenes aún dormían así que decidió despertarlos.

\- Mamá, Papá despierten, despierten.- decia la niña muy contenta estaba de rodillas sobre la cama y dando pequeños saltitos meciendo así a ambos pero a la única que logró despertar fue a la peliazul.

\- Ya ya, ya desperté.- dijo la chica sentándose en la cama rápidamente por un momento su rostro mostraba confusión se sentía extraña era la primera vez que despertaba cerca de Ranma era la primera vez que dormían en la misma cama, miro a la niña se veía muy tierna su corazón comenzó a latir de una forma que no comprendía, no sabía pero ver a la niña de esa manera la desarmaba por completo, la miro y tenía el cabello desordenado de alguna manera le causó gracia.

\- Mami de que te ríes?- preguntó la pequeña.

\- He?... no de nada, es solo que este holgazán no se despierta ni con un terremoto.- dijo mirando al muchacho que dormía como un tronco, se llevo la mano en la frente girando los ojos en señal de fastidio, miro a la niña y se dio cuenta de que esta la miraba como si fuera a decir algo que no se animaba.

\- Que pasa quieres decirme algo Midori?- Preguntó la peliazul mirando curiosa a la pequeña.

\- Es que... quiero ir al baño y...- no termino su frase cuando Akane la interrumpió.

\- Quieres que te acompañe, verdad.- Preguntó viendo como la niña asentía.

\- Esta bien te llevaré, ven luego vemos como lo despertamos si?.- Respondió la chica bajando a la niña de la cama para dirigirse al baño, luego de diez minutos se encontraban ambas en frente del espejo peinándose cuando la niña decidió hablar.

\- Mamá... me haces dos trenzas?- pidió mirando tiernamente a su madre,

\- Pero Midori yo... no se hacer trenzas.- dijo recordando la última vez que lo hizo, fue a su prometido y no salió muy bien que digamos.

\- Por favor.- insistió haciendo ojitos, cosa que la chica no pudo negarse.

Bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina saludaría a su hermana mayor que seguramente preparaba el desayuno y no se equivocaba, al llegar allí la encontró haciendo los últimos retoques la saludo como de costumbre.

\- Buenos días Kasumi cómo amaneciste hoy?- preguntó

\- He... hola Akane eres tu, bien hermanita y tu? Dormiste bien.- preguntó con una sonrisa y la voz dulce que la caracterizaba.

\- Si bien a pesar de tener que compartir la cama con ese cretino, Kasumi por qué? No era necesario tantas formalidades.- se quejo la ojimiel aún no le cuadraba la idea de dormir en la misma habitación que Ranma.

\- Akane querida, Ranma y tú son los responsables de la niña ahora, para ella ustedes son sus padres y deben dar el ejemplo, además van a casarse algún día tarde o temprano compartirían el cuarto juntos.- contesto la castaña, lo dijo de la manera mas serena posible a Akane le fue imposible contradecirla solo balbuceo algunas cosas indescifrable hasta para sus oídos, unos segundos después volvió a escucharla.

\- Por cierto aún no despierta Ranma, ya casi es hora del desayuno, podrías despertarlo Akane?- pidió la chica.

\- Ja si no desperto ya con la niña no se que pueda hacer ya, duerme como si tuviera la cabeza enterrada en un pozo, ya ni las avestruces por Dios.- se quejo la peliazul por el camino a su cuarto se le ocurrió una idea para despertarlo. Al llegar allí vio que la niña hacia mil intentos de despertar al muchacho pero todo intento resultaba en vano.

\- Aún no despierta?- preguntó asombrada por lo general cuando ella lo hace el chico ya esta semidormido aunque esta vez pudo ser por qué todavía era un poco temprano.

\- No mami aun no despierta... ash y mira que hecho de todo.- Contesto poniendo las manos en su cintura y frunciendo el ceño.

La chica levantó una ceja y sonrió le pareció curioso la actitud de la niña. - A sí? y que has intentado?.- preguntó cruzándose de brazos para charlar con la pequeña.

\- Oh... bueno pues, primero como un gesto noble de mi parte le hable pero papá no respondió, luego lo amaque un poco pero nada, después le hice caballito y brinque en la cama pero sigue allí sin moverse.- dijo la niña poniendo sus brazos en ambos costados haciendo puchero con su boca, ya se había cansado.

La chica llevo una de sus manos en su mentón con signos de tramar alguna travesura, se acercó a la pequeña para susurrarle algo al oído.

El chico de la trenza se encontraba casi en la orilla de la cama solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para caer de ella. - A la una, a las dos y a las, tres.- dijeron al unísono ambas quedando arrodilladas sobre la casa y viendo como el chico se levantaba un poco aturdido lo primero que hizo fue quejarse al levantar la mirada y ver a su prometida junto con la pequeña burlándose de el.

\- Oigan...- se quejo mientras se daba un pequeño masaje detrás de la cabeza mirando con el ceño fruncido a ambas personas que tenía en frente.

\- A mi no me mires, ella fue la de la idea.- dijeron al unísono señalándose y al mismo tiempo mirando al joven Saotome.

\- Ash ya que, además que ni siquiera sabes hacer una simple trenza. Mira la pobre niña, quieres que le hagan boulling? Que te pasa esto está peor que el que tú me hiciste.- dijo levantándose del suelo mirando la manera en que tenía el peinado la pequeña, verdaderamente era espantoso. El muchacho tomo a la niña para volver a peinarla.

Estaban todos reunidos en la mesa desayunando, Nabiki fue la primera en hablar y como era su costumbre comenzó su interrogatorio.

\- Que tal la pasaron anoche cuñadito.- pregunto guiñándole un ojo al muchacho para ver su reacción.

\- Mmm... he yo? Normal solo que Akane es muy inquieta cuando duerme y...- no termino de hablar cuando se vio interrumpido por su prometida, esta tenía el ceño fruncido y su característica aura de batalla elevada.

\- Inquieta yo?. Pero si el que no deja de roncar toda la noche eres tú?- dijo lo más intimidante posible mientras la niña estaba sentada al lado de su madre.

\- Bue... bueno es que pues la niña estaba en medio de...- no termino su frase cuando su madre decidió hablar.

\- Bueno chico no se peleen en frente de la niña recuerden que ustedes deben de dar el ejemplo.- sentenció la mujer mayor.

\- Si tía.- respondió Akane.

\- Ah y una cosa más hoy antes de llegar a la escuela los acompañaremos a llevar a la niña al registro civil, como ustedes serán los responsables de su cuidado iniciaremos el proceso de adopción. La pequeña ya está en edad de iniciar el nivel inicial de educación y no podemos hacerlo si no tiene identidad ni tutores.- dijo la mujer a ambos jóvenes que la miraban confundidos.

\- Tia pero como? Adopción no creo que se nos conceda tan fácil además para eso no se supone que debemos de estar casados y apenas tenemos dieciocho años el y yo.- respondió no muy convencida del plan de los que tenía en frente por un momento le pareció algo loco hasta que Naviki tomo la palabra.

\- Akane, eso no tiene excusas, en este país cuando quieres adoptar a un niño o niña vas al registro civil y allí llenas la solicitud, te dan una orden de custodia por seis meses, para ustedes será mucho más fácil por qué tienen un documento que avala estar comprometidos así que creo que les de mayor problema.- respondió la castaña mirándolo a los ojos.

\- A ti no se te puede llevar la contraria verdad?- dijo la chica mirando a la castaña con fastidio.

\- Sabes que no.- respondió la chica.

\- Bueno entonces eso haremos, ya casi es hora así que Ranma apúrate que no tenemos todo el día, deben ir a gestionar los papeles luego llevar a la niña escuela y llegar a clases ustedes también.- dijo la señora Nodoka hablando directamente a los más jóvenes de la casa.

\- Pero mamá para cuándo terminemos se nos va hacer tarde para la escuela.- dijo el muchacho terminado su desayuno.

\- No si te apresuras, vamos ve por tus cosas que tenemos poco tiempo.- contesto la mujer a su hijo tenía la mirada fija en él, el chico no pudo negarse a nada.

\- Esta bien, ya voy.- respondió sin ganas.

\- Si Akane tu puedes vestir a Midori mientras yo voy por los papeles un momento.- habló la mujer a su futura nuera.

Caminaban ambos jóvenes por la acera en medio de ellos se encontraba la pequeña Midori tomada de las manos de sus padres iban conversando con la señora Nodoka la forma en la que esta mañana fue despertado el ojiazul.

\- A sí? y qué más pasó?- pregunto la mujer mayor a la pequeña.

\- Bueno es que a papá le cuesta mucho despertar hasta caballito hice y no logré levantarlo jamas.- conto la niña riendo por la travesura.

\- Y como lograron despertarlo?- preguntó la mujer.

\- Muy sencillo, entre mamá y yo lo empujamos y cayó de la cama.- respondió la niña tenía un sonrisa en los labios aun le causaba gracia la cara del ojiazul, verdaderamente se había molestado.

El chico viendo que las tres mujeres se burlaban de el

decidió hablar. - Muy graciosa ustedes dos, además aún tengo sueño.- se quejó el ojiazul.

\- Ranma tu si que eres el colmo.- reclamo Akane que lo miraba de reojo.

\- Ya, no se peleen, ya llegamos al edificio... después de aquí van directo a la escuela inscriben a la niña y van al colegio ustedes dos y luego la recogen entendido?.- dijo la mujer mayor a ambos jóvenes.

\- Si!.- dijeron a la vez los chicos entrando al edificio.

Volvían en su camino para dirigirse al colegio se les hacía tarde les observa una amazona. - El maestro seguro nos sacara afuera por llegar tarde a su clase.- dijo el chico de la trenza a su prometida.

\- Eso no lo dudes, lo bueno es que nos dieron los papeles sin problema no crees.- respondió la peliazul quien caminaba al lado de el con la niña tomada de su mano derecha y en la izquierda llevaba una carpeta con los documentos, mientras Ranma era quien llevaba la mochila de colegio.

\- Mami para que sirve lo que tres en las manos?.- pregunto curiosa la pequeña.

\- Bueno muñeca eso sirve para que puedas ingresar a la escuela.- respondió el ojiazul.

\- Y que voy hacer allí.- interrogó de nuevo la castaña.

\- Mmmm... pues muchas cosas, vas a aprender mucho, a conocer personas de tu edad y a jugar con ellos, que te parece?.- respondió la peliazul a su pregunta, de un momento a otro escucharon el sonido de una bicicleta acercarse, sabían que se trataba de la amazonas en menos de lo que se imaginaban ya se encontraba encima del ojiazul.

\- Buenos días airen, verdad que hoy si me invitas a una cita, verdad que si?- dijo la pelimorada colgada del cuello de chico.

El chico trataba de zafarse de la mujer pero esta parecía tener más fuerza que el hasta que pudo hacerlo cuando la señorita lo soltó al escuchar una palabra que no fue de su agrado.

\- Mamá quien es ella y por qué agarra así a Papá?- pregunto la pequeña a la peliazul que tenía el aura de batalla baste elevado pero recordó quien tenía al lado y respiro profundo.

\- Solo una vieja amiga de la familia, mejor vámonos de aquí que se nos hace tarde Midori.- respondió la chica al interrogatorio, al darse la vuelta para marcharse con la niña escucho que la amazonas decía algo.

\- Co... como los llamo? Ranma por qué te dijo Papá?- pregunto la chica un poco confundida por lo que había escuchado.

\- Shampoo no tenemos por qué darte explicaciones además ya por tu culpa siempre se nos hace tarde para llegar a la escuela y al parecer hoy no será la excepción.- respondió el muchacho apartándose de la pelimorada para volver con Akane y la pequeña.

Durante diez minutos la chica se quedó parada viendo como ambos jóvenes acompañados de la niña se dirigían rumbo a la escuela. - Algo raro ocurre aquí, y como saberlo?- dijo la muchacha en voz alta para que alguien la escuchase pero no fue así se encontraba sola.

Llegaron al instituto e ingresaron a la sección infantil, después de varios minutos charlando con el director anotaron a la niña para el nuevo ingreso con los respectivos apellidos de sus padres. - Muchas gracias por su comprensión, tenemos que retirarnos es que también tenemos clases en el nivel superior.- dijo la chica haciendo reverencia a su superior.

\- No se preocupen, me alegro mucho conocer personas como ustedes los felicito... a decir verdad muy pocos hacen los ustedes hoy.- contestó el hombre este era de alta estatura cabello casi completamente blanco de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente, despidió a ambos jóvenes y se dirigieron al salón con suerte y llegaban a tiempo a sus clases, pero para su mala suerte eso no ocurrió.

\- Que te pasa Ranma, en serio te vez mal.- pregunto la chica peliazul esta tenía un balde con agua en las manos.

\- No es nada Akane es solo que aún tengo sueño.- respondió el ojiazul.

\- A sí? pues alejate de mí.- le contesto dando dos pasos al costado.

\- Que porque?.- pregunto el chico, no entendía la actitud de su prometida.

\- Te he dicho que no me gusta estar cerca de un hombre ojeroso y lo sabes, además tienes que empezar a acostumbrarte porque la niña por lo que vi hoy no piensa dormir las mismas horas que tú.- respondió mirando como el chico bostezaba.

\- Ya ni me lo menciones, eso me quedó claro esta mañana y mas después de ver la manera tan cariñosa en que fui despertado por mi hija y mi esposa.- contesto con tono irónico en la última palabra para molestar a la chica.

\- Oye yo no soy tu esposa zopenco!- respondió la chica tenía el rostro rojo por las palabras del chico pero a la vez se burló del ojiazul haciendo creer que iba a mojarlo con el agua.

\- Esta bien, esta bien solo fue una broma.- se defendió levantando ambas manos con las cubetas con agua que sostenía.

\- Jajaja que bobo eres.- dijo la peliazul seguia burlándose del muchacho.

_ Mas tarde_

Una joven señorita se encontraba con su bicicleta a cuesta buscaba a una persona en particular y la encontró.

\- Te estaba buscando chica timadora.- dijo la amazonas al ver a la mediana de los Tendo.

\- Oh! Shampoo eres tú, que te trae por aquí?- respondió la castaña.

\- Ya no te hagas la tonta que no lo eres quiero saber quién es la niña que estaba en la mañana con mi airen y con la chica violenta?- dijo sin rodeos la amazonas.

\- A si no se a que te refieres, claro que eso puede cambiar por una módica suma de...- no termino su oración cuando se vio interrumpida por la chica.

\- Cuanto quieres?.- dijo con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

\- Dies mil yenes estaría bien.- respondió el inmediatamente.

\- Es mucho.- de quejo la pelimorada.

\- Entonces no se nada, nos vemos Shampoo.- dijo dándole la espalda a la chica.

\- Espera!... que te parece la mitad ahora y lo que falta te lo doy en el cafe?- sugirió la muchacha para ver si lograba convencer a la castaña.

\- Mmm... está bien pero solo porque somos conocidas, que quieres saber?- contesto la chica sabía que de alguna manera terminaría cobrando mucho mas de lo que la información valía y mas por qué tarde o temprano toda Nerima estaría enterada.

\- Por que esa niña llamó padres a Ranma y a chica violenta?- dijo cruzadose de brazos esperando una respuesta.

\- Muy sencillo mi querida Shampoo, Ranma y Akane son ahora los padres de la pequeña no hay otra explicación más que esa, ahora me retiro en un momento más comenzara las clases y no me gusta llegar tarde.- dijo retirándose del lugar dejando pensativa a la muchacha.

_ En la tarde_

Se veía a dos jóvenes llevando de las manos a una pequeña niña de unos cinco años charlaban de su día en la escuela o mejor dicho la niña hablaba de su primer día de escuela, a Ranma y Akane les sorprendía la facilidad de palabra que poseía.

Detrás de ellos a unos cuantos metros una mujer de cabello largo violetas los observaba con el ceño fruncido.- Te demostraré Ranma que yo puedo ser mejor madre que la chica violenta.-

_Continuará_

 **A nuestros queridos lectores.**

Por pasar a leernos es nuestro primer fanfic juntos.

 **MR752.-** Gracias por estar pendiente a la historia, se intentara actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

 **Nancy Gabriela Saucedo.-** Gracias en realidad hasta nosotros nos enamoramos de la historia.

 **DeisySaotome.-** Espero que te siga gustando este capitulo.

 **Juany Rdz.-** Si es una historia muy interesante y algo compleja para irla desarrollando.

 **bedolla19.-** espero que no te hayamos decepcionado en esta entrega del capitulo.

 **Emiluncis.-** Me extraña que el anime o manga no lo hayan hecho.

 **Meliandrade.-** Gracias.

 **SARITANIMELOVE.-** Pues ese par aria lo que fuera para que se unan aunque tengan que hacerlos padres.

 **sakura son zukino.-** Ninguna historia mia ah sido habandonada, solo que actualizo algo lento. Esta historia no sera para nada habandonada tiene dos creadores.


	3. Rescatando doncellas

Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro solo para su entretenimiento.

Un equipo compuesto por: Ranma84 y Rubikane

Presenta: Nuestra Pequeña Bebé

Bebé Capitulo III: Rescatando doncellas.

En la residencia Tendo más específicamente en la cocina una peliazul ayudaba a su herman a mayor a preparar la cena, Kasumi le había pedido dicho favor con la excusa se debía aprender del arte culinario adecuadamente, ahora era responsable de una pequeña y debía comenzar a practicar y aprender de los quehaceres de la casa y que mejor que preparar la comida, por alguna extraña razón la casa estaba prácticamente desierta, Nabiki había salido con algunas amigas, la matriarca de la familia Saotome casualmente salió a realizar algunas compras, Soun y Gemma habían salido muy contentos y prácticamente saltando en un pie con un baúl en manos dijeron que no regresarían hasta entrada la noche, Ranma entrenaba en el dojo mientras la más pequeña de la casa dormía su siesta. Mientras tanto en la cocina.

\- Hermanita deja de torturar esa cebolla que nada malo te ah hecho.-la mayor de las hermanas Tendo con voz dulce, trataba de darle las indicaciones de como cortar las verduras.

\- Perdona Kasumi es que no me acostumbro.- contesto con suma tristeza y pesar.

\- Dime que te ocurre desde ayer eres un mar de emociones y pasas de la tristeza al enojo y de ahí a la alegría y vuelves a la tristeza como si fueras una montaña rusa.- pregunto poniendo las manos en el hombro de la joven, con la voz dulce de siempre.

\- Kasumi es que no sé qué mismo quiere Ranma, parece que me ama, pero después siento que me odia, y ahora con esto intento ver si realmente me ama, lo veo contento pero y si solo... - hizo una pausa, sin ganas de querer continuar con su relato.

\- Solo que Akane, ¿solo quiere respetar el acuerdo con la familia? De eso temes ¿verdad?.- preguntó.

\- Es que hay veces en la que se comporta tan tierno y dulce, y otras veces tan idiota e infantil.- respondió la chica

-Y ¿tú que crees?.- preguntó

\- Si me lo preguntas en este momento creo que me odia.- respondió cabizbaja.

\- Eso crees tú, crees que te odia.- dijo mirándola tiernamente.

\- Si lo creo.-

\- Ya me contaste que lo amas, e incluso me dijiste que si no lo amaras ya hubieras roto el compromiso.- contó la castaña.

\- Es verdad, te lo conté porque me viste llorar.- respondió levantando la mirada.

\- ¿Crees que Ranma no aria lo mismo? si no estuviera en la misma posición que tú.- la miro de manera maternal directamente a los ojos, unos segundos después volvió a donde tenía la olla.

-Creo que si... pero el me insulta, se burla de mi comida, es grosero y engreído.- respondió

-Y tú lo golpeas, tampoco te quedas atrás creo que ambos son muy infantiles.- dijo la mayor de las Tendo mientras movía un refrito en la sartén.

\- Es que no puedo controlarme, a veces pienso que lo alejé y cree un muro inquebrantable y que él me odia, con todas sus fuerzas mientras que yo lo amo.- habló con pesar, sabía que hacía mal, pero le dominaba la ira.

Afuera de la cocina sin emitir un solo sonido, quieto como un ratón atrapado, se encontraba un joven con el cabello recogido en una trenza con el corazón a punto de salir disparado de su pecho, latía tan fuerte que sentía que explotaría en ese momento tenía ganas de entrar y decirle a la tonta marimacho que tenía como prometida que era la niña más tonta del mundo por creer que él la odiaba, sus sentimientos hacía ella eran completamente diferentes en realidad él la amaba.

\- Dime Akane, crees realmente que Ranma se quedaría aquí si no sintiera algo por ti.- pregunto esperando la respuesta correcta de la chica.

\- Yo creo que si no sintiera algo por mí, rompería el compromiso, pero realmente ya no sé lo que él siente.- dijo

\- Esta confundida pequeña.- mencionó.

\- Además creo que Ranma está enamorado de otra mujer.- bajó la mirada.

\- Por qué piensas eso hermanita.- se sorprendió al escuchar a la peliazul.

\- Creo que es por eso que me odia, él desea estar con ella y yo soy un obstáculo para él, y ahora con la niña es más difícil, pero no se que me pasa exactamente lo amo a él y también eh comenzado a querer a la niña tanto como si fuera mi hija, soy un tonta como me pude encariñar tan rápido con la pequeña, Ranma solo nos cuidada porque eso le enseñaron.- lagrimas comenzaron caer de los ojos de Akane, no podía detenerlos eran lágrimas de extrema amargura.

Ranma ya no aguantaba mas su autocontrol ya no soporto y comenzó a entrar a la cocina, Akane lo vio y su corazón se detuvo como si fuera el fin del mundo, rogaba a todo las deidades desde los inicios de la humanidad que él jamás haya escuchado de lo que hablaban en la cocina.

Entró y busco en el refrigerador un poco de jugo se sirvió en un vaso dejando el cartón nuevamente en la nevera y se sentó en unas de las sillas que estaban allí, al ver a Akane su corazón se detuvo por un instante y buscando toda las técnicas entrenadas y enfriando la cabeza lo mejor que podía solo pudo decir unas cuantas palabras desde el fondo del corazón.

\- Akane, jamás en la vida te eh odiado, y si me quedo en el compromiso es porque ahí está la persona mas importante para mí, y es con la única persona que compartiría toda mi vida.- El joven sentía que su cara quemaba, mientras la joven sentía lo mismo no podían verse a los ojos porque sentirían toda la vergüenza del mundo mientras la mayor que se encontraba en la cocina sonreía por ver ese momento mágico de ambos, Ranma salió corriendo de la cocina no quería que nadie lo viera en un momento tan sensible, fue rápidamente al techo, se repetía a si mismo que tenía que salvar a su marimacho aunque tenga que abrir su corazón.

La peliazul tenía una sonrisa enorme, indirectamente si se había declarado, indirectamente le había pedido matrimonio o había aceptado que la amaba tanto para estar juntos toda la vida, bueno hay que saber leer entre líneas a veces. Ayudó a seguir cocinando, bueno... en realidad solo hacia la ensalada ya que hasta ahora lo único que le sabía algo comestible era eso.

Al terminar con su tarea subió las escaleras para despertar a la pequeña, ya había dormido demasiado y ya era hora de la cena.

\- Vamos pequeña es hora de levantarse.- dijo dulcemente.

\- Mami tengo sueño.- se levantó frotando los ojos con los cabellos desordenados, en verdad que producía ternura solo con observarla.

\- Hora de comer.- dijo para convencer a la pequeña de levantarse.

\- Wiiii!, comida.- salto de la cama con entusiasmo, de inmediato abrazó a la joven para que la ayudara a bajarse de la cama.

Estaba sentada junto a la mesa comiendo su comida, mientras Ranma veía directamente a la mesa como si fuera el objeto más importante y sorprendente del cosmos, y la joven peli azul lo veía desde una distancia prudente no podía decir mucho tampoco en ese momento, por miedo a destruir lo que estaban intentando construir.

\- Hermanita, me voy donde el doctor Tofu recuerda que Nabiki y nuestros padres regresan hasta más tarde y la tía me dijo que estaba donde una amiga así que tardará un poco en regresar.- contó la mayor

Al escuchar esas palabras los dos jóvenes dieron gracias que la pequeña estaba en casa, Ranma hacía ejercicios con Akane, katas que no salían bien la más joven de la casa comenzaba a observar esos movimientos y comenzaba a imitarlo lo mejor posible Ranma por su parte le corregía, cuando ya era algo tarde en la noche la pequeña callo rendida por el ejercicio y Ranma la coloco en su cama, Akane por su parte entraba en su habitación y cuando vio todo solo pudo decir algo.

\- Ranma, parece que esta vez dormiremos solo los dos en la misma cama.- decía mientras sus mejillas se ponían en un color carmesí.

Ranma recién se había percatado de lo estaba pasando, los dos solos en la casa sin compañía alguna.

\- He... Akane, si deseas puedo ir a dormir a otro lado.- dijo el chico dando media vuelta, unos pasos sé detuvo al escuchar a su prometida. - Quédate no seas cobarde.- Habló la peliazul al ver la actitud del ojiazul.

\- Yo no soy ningún cobarde.- respondio al escucharla volvió en sus pasos para encararla, pero se detuvo de justo en frente de ella

\- Entonces porque no me has dado un beso?.- reclamó la chica con la mirada fija en el muchacho.

\- Es... que n... no... se si... quieres.- pronuncio dificultoso tenia la cabeza gacha, cayo en cuenta de algo -¿Tú quieres besarme?.- preguntó mirandola directamente a los ojos.

\- Intenta darme un beso.- contesto con una media sonrisa tentantolo.

\- Me dejarías darte un beso.- Volvió a preguntar dudoso, no conocía ese lado atrevido de su prometida

-Inténtalo.- dijo mirandolo con un toque de seducción.

Aún un poco dudoso de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella habitación comenzo a acercarse a la chica quien lentamente empezaba a cerrar los ojos, estando cerca uno del otro él también la imita en poco segundos siente como sus labios tocan los de su prometida pero al más leve contacto se alejan para ambos fue un momento único, comenzaron a sentir en su interior un fuego inexplicable ambos volvieron a acercarse lentamente, sus labios rozaron los de su compañera fue entonces que la chica lo sujetó de su camisa roja, al principio fueron besos torpes pero lleno de amor tenían vergüenza de lo que pensaría uno del otro, pero no podían separarse, no lo deseaban, luego de varios minutos lo único que se escuchó en aquella habitación fue un.- Te amo.- quedando profundamente dormidos.

\- Mmmm que sueño tengo.- dice la joven, pero se sintió extraña, y a la vez sorprendida tenia un peso sobre su pecho y algo de frio, despacio alza las cobijas se encontraba sin blusa pero con su pantaletas siguen en su lugar lo que le genero cierta tranquilidad, al instante todos los recuerdo de la noche anterior regresan a su mente delicadamente retira la mano de uno de sus senos era la mano de su torpe prometido.

Comenzó a vestirse sentía arder sus mejillas estaba avergonzada, por lo que había pasado, afuera de su cuarto escucho mucho movimiento y fue a preparar el obento de su joven hija., esta vez lo debería hacer bien, después de lo que paso ayer.

FLASHBACK

\- Por fin he terminado de preparar el obento, que cansado es esto de la cocina.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba orgullosa de lo que había logrado.

\- Akane, antes de darle el obento pruébalo.- Decía la mayor de la Tendo con una enorme sonrisa, observando el obento, este parecía algo quemado y tenía un intento de dibujo de un animalito a su ves era más una esponja.

\- Claro.- La joven toma un palillo y lo acercó a boca con un trocito del obento recién preparado al probarlo, provocando unas muecas de desagravio y repulsión completa, lo que le género miedo, no quería que la niña comiera su preparado.

\- No te preocupes Akane, aquí prepare algo de comida para la pequeña todo va estar bien recuerda, siempre es mejor haberlo intentado que nunca haberlo hecho.- La joven tenía una enorme sonrisa en el resto sabía que algún día su hermanita estaba mejorando un poco en la cocina.

La más pequeña de los Tendo vio el preparado de su hermana tenía ganas de llorar de felicidad era un Kyaraben en forma de dos hermosos osos panda, su pequeña amaría ese desayuno

Fin del Flash Back

Bajo ah preparar el obento para su bebe recordó lo que su hermana le había dicho el día anterior - Es mejor haberlo intentado a que nunca haberlo hecho.- intentaría hacer algo que quedara bien y el resto le ayudaría su hermana, iba aprendiendo poco a poco.

Unas horas después.

Al abandonar la cocina habiendo terminado con la comida sube a su cuarto nuevamente, al entrar al lugar se sorprende de no ver a la pequeña en su cama al buscarla con en silencio la encuentra recostada junto a su joven prometido, se acerca delicadamente sin emitir ningún sonido toca a la pequeña meciendola suavemente, la niña despertó al intante viendo la sonrisa de su madre.- Buenos días mami.- sonriente la pequeña al ver a su madre enseguida se levanta.

\- Pequeña que haces en nuestra cama.- preguntó le pareció extraño verla en su cama junto a su prometido, segun recordaba la niña había dormido en su cama.

\- Me levante para despertar a papa, pero me abrazó y quede dormida nuevamente.- respondió agachando la cabeza como si su acción estubiera mal.

\- A, ya veo fuiste a buscar lana y saliste trasquilada, no te preocupes cariño.- dijo riéndose de la niña le pareció extremadamente tierna verla de esa manera, pero al instante vio a su prometido y se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Veamos que pasa, voy a usar una técnica para levantar rápido a tu padre te parece?.- le hiso unas señas con su mano a la vez que le guiñó para que la niña estuviese atenta. La pequeña solo asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

La joven aspiro con mucha fuerza tomando una gran bocanada de aire –SHAMPOO QUE HACES ACOSTADA EN MI CAMA!.- la chica vio como el joven de la trenza se levantó asustando como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo, su corazón latía a mil por hora observaba a todo lados, y veía a la dulce Akane aguantando la risa, la pequeña solo los miró sin entender nada, de un momento a otro Akane estalló de la risa mientras sostenía su estómago hasta que le comenzara a doler, la niña sin entender que pasaba comenzó a reir junto con la peliazul, el azabache se cruzó de brazos se había dado cuenta de que había sido timado.

Estaban todos en la sala Ranma como de costumbre peleaba con su padre por la comida pero al acto se calmaron la señora Nodoka comenzó a sacar su katana de la funda y eso les produjo escalofríos, la pequeña solo comía sin dar importancia a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Unos minutos después ambos jóvenes se dirigían con la niña al establecimiento educativo de la misma, luego llegarían al suyo estaban caminando cuando el azabache rompió el silencio.

\- Akane creo que debemos hablar.- dijo con la mirada gacha el chico con un notable rubor en las mejillas.

-También creo que debemos conversar- Akane veía a su joven prometido con la mirada baja y preocupado, como si quisiera decir algo pero se arrepentía entonces comprendió algo, y es que ella debía tomar la decisión de hacia donde se dirigía la conversación, la noche anterior todo fue rápido que se dejaron llevar por las hormonas.

\- Me gustó lo de anoche.- dijo la chica muy apenada iba a agregar algo más pero se vio interrumpida por el ojiazul.

\- En serio... Akane?- Preguntó el chico arrastrando las palabras.

\- Si, en cerio pero no creo que debamos rebasar esa línea, puede que si lo hacemos lo nuestro no llegue a funcionar.- la peliazul decia todo esto pero no lo sentía su corazón latía a mil por hora como si estuviera corriendo una maratón, pero debía ser fuerte, siempre quiso que su prometido diera el primer paso en su relación pero ahora tenía algo en claro ella debía marcar el ritmo.

\- Está bien Akane.- respondió el chico ruborizado por la conversación que acaba de tener, pero cambió drásticamente de tema. - Bueno ahora corramos o llegaremos tarde al colegio.- Dijo y antes de lo previsto por la chica el muchacho comenzó a correr siendo seguido por la joven. Ambos jóvenes avergonzaron dirigiéndose a un futuro que ambos deseaban o a lo menos eso imaginaban.

Horas más tarde

\- Ranma ve a buscar a la niña yo iré a comprar cosas que me pidió Kasumi y de allí paso a la casa.- La joven dió instrucciones al chico.

\- Esta bien te espero en casa, pero no tardes mucho o la pequeña esperará a preguntar por tí.- dijo, al terminar su conversación cada uno tomó el camino que le correspondía.

Mientras tanto en el jardín de Niños:

\- Sakura te he estado observando y tu comportamiento es un poco extraño en estos días, que tienes amiga?- Decía una joven mujer era la profesora de los niños le hacía señas frente a su rostro pero esta estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. - Tierra llamando a Sakura, tierra llamando a Sakura.- repetía una y otra vez.

\- Ah... perdona Youko, es solo que he estado pensando en aquel joven, el que siempre trae una trenza... ahí Dios allá viene.- dijo la mujer un poco cohibida intentó acomodarse un poco y arreglarse a como diera lugar, mientras escuchaba a su compañera.

\- Ahh... ya se te refieres a los chicos que vienen a ver a Midori de la clase de los cerezos cierto?.- preguntó intrigada por la actitud de la maestra. - Será la novia?- dijo sin saber con exactitud la respuesta.

\- No creo los note algo lejos y ni un beso o abrazo se dieron mientras esperaban a la niña.-respondio la mujer muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Vamos Youko cuando venga ese chico déjame entregarle a Midori sí?Con tan solo onversar con el seré más que feliz.- La mujer tenía los ojos brillantes y suplicantes, como cuando un niño pide un dulce. A su compañera le fue imposible negarse quería darle el gusto. -Bueno Sakurita tu entregaras a Midori por esta vez.- le respondió dandole palmaditas en su cabeza como si se tratase de una de sus alumnas.

\- Mira ya vino está entrando donde esta Midori yo le entrego.- emocionada daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar pero en segundos entró a buscar a la pequeña para poder entregarla a su tutor, pero al salir del aula lo que vio la dejó atonita.

\- Papá! llegaste por mí.- la pequeña corrió a brazos del chico y él con los brazos abiertos la recibio, de inmediato la cargo para ponerse de pie. - Midori pequeña, vine por tí ya es hora de ir casa.- dijo mientras recogía unos mechones detras de las orejas de la niña.

La joven maestra, estupefacta no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, una imagen tan paternal que vio sus más profundos deseos caer estrepitosamente al suelo, el joven Saotome agradeció a ambas mujeres para luego retirarse del lugar mientras la mujer no salía de su asombro se escuchaba a la pequeña cantando lo que había aprendido en las clases.

En el centro

La joven peliazul caminaba por la acera donde se encontraban distintas tiendas de comercio, verificaba la lista de mandados cuando una mezcla de aromas desorbitaron sus sentidos, un batalla campal se desató en su interior, no sabía si entrar en aquella tienda o pasar de largo y hacer como si nunca hubiera estado allí, pero la tentación fue más grande que su autocontrol a quien engañaba le gustan los dulces y esa es su dulcería favorita. Sin pensarlo más entró allí y comenzó a buscar sus dulces algunos que estaban en la mesa como muestras y otras para llevárselos a Midori estaba segura que le gustarían, pero escucho una voz cerca suyo.

\- Akane Tendo entrando a una dulcería, como esta eso?- la joven tomo de los hombros a la peliazul, quería asustarla su voz con asento demandante exigian una explicación, pero en el fondo todo era una broma.

\- Yuka! ahí por kami me has asustado.- decía la ojimiel mientras se limpiaba el borde de su boca cualquier rastro del delito.

\- Bueno Akane no he ido a la escuela en tres días y te vi entrar aquí así que te seguí como estas, vas a comerte todo esos dulces tú sola!?.- pregunto asombrada la chica, sabía que a su amiga le gustaban los dulces pero también sabía que no le gustaba abusar.

\- Me da gusto volver a verte, pero los dulces no son todos para mi, tengo una invtada en casa y quiero que los pruebe, otra cosa es que voy tarde a casa seguro me está esperando... nos vemos luego en la escuela!.- dijo en voz alta alejándose de su compañera lo último que vio fue como levantaba la mano para despedirse.

\- Una visita? que extraño.- fue lo último que dijo al ver desaparecer a la peliazul.

Al llegar a la casa sintió una extraña sensación, como si algo muy malo estuviese por pasar, pero no le dió mucha importanciaa ese hecho, se dispuso a sacar sus zapatos para luego dirigirse a la cocina acostumbraba a saludar a su hermana cuando llegaba a casa. Unos minutos después subía las escaleras iba a cambiarse el uniforme para luego cenar. Ya llegada la noche en el cuarto de los más jóvenes de la casa se encontraban durmiendo tomados de la mano mientras que a un costado una niña sonriente teniendo el más dulce sueño.

En la mañana siguiente los prometidos de Nerima corrían lo más rápido posible rumbo a la preparatoria Furinkan.- Akane llegaremos tarde, como siempre!.- el ojiazul comentaba estaba mientras corría junto a la peliazul.

\- Si lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes idiota, lo bueno es que Midori no tiene clases hoy, espero que no se moleste porque la dejamos dormida.- recordó la muchacha

\- Si es que ustedes dos querían ver la película del bosque ayer, no me culpes.- el joven miró a su prometida quería redimirse con una excusa que no tenía fundamento.

\- Vamos Ranma no te quejes tu también te quedaste viéndola con nosotras bobo.- lo regaño se sonrió al ver como cambiaba de cara su prometido, sabía que ella tenía la razón y no iba a quedarse atras.

\- Bueno sí... pero pero.- titubeó quería seguir hablando pero su compañera lo interrumpió.

\- Hay ya Ranma déjalo allí por la paz, ademas apurate que tenemos que entrar al aula o nos espera dos baldes con agua y no dudaré en hecharte una encima fenómeno.- amenazó la muchacha mientras cruzaban el umbral de la puerta del colegio.

El chico la vio alejarse un poco antes de que el pudiera responder fue entonces que alzó la voz cuando vio su orgullo herido. - Y tú una marimacho.-

Minutos más tarde

En el pasillo de la preparatoria se encontraban dos adolescentes paradas a un costado del salón una de ellas completamente empapada claramente con agua.

\- Te lo merecías idiota.- dijo la ojimiel.

\- Ja tú comenzaste.- respondio la pelirroja.

\- Ranma tú!.- amagó pero una voz autoritaria los detuvo.

\- Ya basta ustedes dos perecen recién casada!.- La marstra los regaño fue entonces que se quedaron callados.

En el Dojo

-Midori pequeña ya es hora de levantarse.- decía la matriarca de los Saotome mientras entraba al cuarto de los prometidos, pero encontró a la niña un poco confundida a su alrededor entendía lo que le ocurría pero prefirió preguntar.

\- Amor, que pasa?- dijo esperando una respuesta mientras tomaba en sus manos el resto de la niña

\- Mamá y Papá dónde están?- Pregunto mirando a todos lados buscando a sus padres.

\- Bueno cariño, ellos tenían que ir la escuela y como tu hoy no tienes clases estaras con nosotros que te parece?- respondió esperando la comprensión de la pequeña.

\- Pero yo quería verlos, los extraño.- la pequeña empezaba a hechar lágrimas mientras miraba a todos lados pero la mujer mayor habló de nuevo calmandola.

\- Muñeca mira tengo una idea, que te parece si vamos abajo para que desayunes y luego preparamos el almuerzo para tus padres y se lo llevas tu misma si?- sugirió esperando convencerla, grande fue su sorpresa cuando la niña comenzó brincar en la cama de la alegría.

\- Siiiiiii voy a preparar el almuerzo para mamá y papá.- la pequeña tomo a la señora Nodoka de la mano para bajar las escaleras rápidamente.

Minutos después

Nodoka tomó unas cuantas frutas y las corto en pequeñas rodajas, mientras Kasumi freía un poco de carne y camarones los patriarcas de los Tendo y Saotome estaban jugando jogi como acostumbraban en la puerta que daban al jardín. La pequeña comenzó a ordenar las cajitas de comida, y se alistó para llevar los almuerzos a la preparatoria, Kasumi le dio un mapa a la mas pequeña de la familia para que pudiera guarse y no se pierda en el camino.

\- Toma pequeña, con esto podras llegar a donde estan tus padres, si no sabes para dónde ir o no entiendes el mapa recuerda... mira una persona no sospechosa y pídele indicaciones si?.- explicó la muchacha muentras extendia el papel con el boceto dentro.

\- Esta. bien, si me pierdo pido indicaciones a una persona no sospechosa, entendido!- dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

\- Claro amor, ahora ve.- contestó la mayor de las Tendo mientras acompañaba a la pequeña a la salida de la casa, a lo lejos se escuchaba como la pequeña repetir la frase una y otra vez.- Buscar a una persona no sospechosa.-

Soun y Genma que habían observado todo se acercaron donde la señora Nodoka algo preocupados. - No cree que es algo peligroso enviarla sola hasta el colegio, está cerca pero...-

\- Claro es peligroso enviarla sola por esa razón ustedes dos se pondrán estas gorras y la cuidaran en su camino.- contestó mostrando una sonrisa mientras le pasaba ambas gorras a los señores, el brillo de la katana por parte de la mujer no se hizo espera, ambos patriarcas con tan agradable invitación no dudaron en tomar las gorras y marcharse siguiendo a la pequeña.

Mientras tanto Midori estaba guiándose con el mapa dibujado de Kasumi, observaba por todo lados para no perderse Soun veía como la pequeña estaba manejandose por las calles cuando de pronto giró a la izquierda, cuando debería i a la derecha, la pequeña se dió cuenta que era al contrario del mapa dando un giro completo siempre observando a ambos lado de la calle y observando los colores del semáforo, caminaba por la acera de las calles pero llego a un punto que no sabía para donde dirigirse.

Como grandes artistas Marciales que eran Soun ya se había cambiado de ropa a algo hawaiano mientras Genma llevaba algo como de Ninja vestido completamente de negro, la pequeña intentaba ver a quien preguntar cuando diviso a dos personas que estaban atrás suyo y se acercó.

\- ¿Ustedes son sospechosos?.- pregunto curiosa mindo a ambos personajes algo dudosa

\- Porque lo dices, pequeña.- preguntó el hombre con bigote y ropa hawaiana.

\- Es que pregunto si son sospechosos, porque necesito hacerles una pregunta.- Contesto mirando a los lados.

\- No somos sospechosos, puedes preguntar lo que sea.- respondió el hombre vestido d ninja.

\- Saben dónde queda el colegio Furinkan?- Preguntó inocentemente.

\- Claro, te llevaremos pequeña.- los dos hombres tenían un enorme gota en la cabeza que se les caía por la inocencia de la pequeñ dejaron dentro del colegio para que pueda ir a preguntar por sus padres

A la hora de receso, comenzó a caminar por todo lados preguntando por los prometidos, estaba confundida veía a puros jóvenes que iban y venían por los pasillos y ellos la veían a ella con curiosidad, sin fijarse por donde caminaba chocó con una señorita que traía uniforme masculino sin dudarlo preguntó. - Estoy buscando a Ranma.-

\- He? Bascas a Ranma... Saotome Ranma?- preguntó, le causó curiosidad y desconcierto la actitud de la pequeña, pero decidió ayudarla llevandola a donde el ojiazul se encontraba.

\- Ranma te busca esta niña.- dijo entrando en el salón de clases junto a la niña de la mano.

Ranma estaba comiendo su obento y Akane estaba cerca comiendo el suyo cuando ambos levantaron la mirada se llevaron una gran sorpresa que los hizo levantarse al mismo tiempo. - Midori!- gritaron al unísono y espantados.

\- Papi, Mami les traje más comidita- Los dos jóvenes veían a todos lados como todos los observaban y comensaban los comentarios. Por un instante intentaron negar lo que pasaba, pero inmediatamente se acordaron que la pequeña los estaba viendo como sus verdaderos padres por su situación psicológica he inmediatamente se congelaron sin saber qué hacer realmente, la pequeña corrío a los brazos de Akane para ser abrasada por esta la cual correspondió, no sin dejar de mirar a su prometido, pero se dió cuenta de que ambos tenían la misma pregunta en mente. -¿ Que hacía la niña en el colegio?-

Viendo que todo preguntaban cosas que a ambos les era imposible contestar decidieron ignorar la situación dentro del salón, prestando atención solo a la niña que estaba frente suyo. -Midori, cariño quien te trajo al colegio?- decidió preguntar Ranma, sabía que tanto él como Akane nrcesiraban respuestas.

\- Nadie me trajo papá yo sola viene hasta aquí, ya soy una niña grande.- Respondio inocentemente, pero le causo gran curiosidad los gestos que ponian sus padres al escuchar su respuesta. Ambos se miraron, estan seguros de una sola cosa tenían que ir a la casa y poner los puntos sobre la i.

Se dieron cuenta que todos a su alrededor seguian mormurando a cerca de su pequeña familia, Ranma estaba a punto de estallar de rabia cuando una voz se escuchó en todo el aula. - Me imagino que todos ustedes se preguntan porque no sabían nada de la hija de Akane y Ranma- Era la mediana de los Tendo haciendo su entrada triunfal en el lugar.

\- Bueno en resumen esa niña es hija de Ranma y Akane, cuando eran muy jóvenes Akane quedó en cinta y nuestras familias decidieron ocultar el embarazo de Akane y decir que estaban comprometidos desde antes de nacer en conclusión Ranma y Akane son padres.- dijo todo esto con gran seriedad y alevosía, hermanita... despues de esto me vas a deber muchos yenes creeme, luego de sacarlos de este embrollo.

La peliazul se lanzó a los brazos de Ranma para darle más veracidad a lo dicho por su hermana. -Amor nos descubrieron, ahora saben de la existencia de nuestra hija.- dijo la ojimiel abrazada a Ranma mientras una gigantesca gota de agua se le caía por la cabeza.

\- Ranma Saotome como te atreviste a tocar a mi más preciada flor de loto de esa manera!- Grito un furioso Kuno, que con la más ridícula pose de esgrima hacia si fantástica aparición dentro del salón.

En ese mismo momento una voz sollozante se escuchaba. - Ranma como te atreviste a hacerme esto!- gritó Ukyo en ese momento.

\- Ahhhh... Akane porque no me dijiste esto, que felicidad.- gritaron Asami y demas amigas de la peliazul se veía como saltaban todas haciendo un circulo. Todos querían saber hasta los detalles mas íntimos.

\- Akane sujeta a Midori.- dijo Ranma más serio que nunca, tenía que salir de ese lugar como fuera o serian comida de buitres.

\- Claro Ranma.- respondió sin titubear, tomó a la niña en brazos en un instante ambas eran cargadas por el ojiazul en dirección a una de las ventanas huyendo de todos.

En el salón de clases una mujer con moño blanco golpeaba el umbral por donde habian huido ambos prometidos, se la veía con cara de pocos amigos muentras rechinaba los dientes de la furia que sentía dentro.

Mientras corrian fuera del instituto una pequeña gatita estaba observandolos desde las sombras, en su mirada no se podía ver nada bueno... una cosa era seguro algo drástico estaba por pasar para los integrantes de la familia Saotome Tendo.

Kuno, y Ryoga gritan de dolor en sus corazones mostrando un odio hacia el joven artista marcial, y muy cerca de allí una joven practicante de gimnasia rítmica tensaba el listón mirando con ojos llenos de odio a cierta joven.

Continuará_

Comentario

Hola chicos queríamos agradecerle el que pasen y lean esta historia que se esta escribiendo con mucho amor, gracias por el recibimiento positivo. Muchísimas gracias de todo corazón.

Bueno primeramente me presento no?

Mi nombre es Rubikane y acompaño a Ranma84 en esta historia ;) gracias por la confianza.

Juany Rdz: Estamos sumamente contestos de que te este gustando la historia. gracias por los comentarios positivos.

Nancy Gabriela Saucedo: Gracias ojalá y este capítulo te aya gustado. Y la verdad no se si lo continuaran yo también he leído ese fic y también me encantó ;).

Meliandrade: Mmmm... que puedo decir es naturaleza de trenzudo jejeje y he aquí el tercer capítulo, Gracias por leernos.

Haruri Saotome: Pues esperamos que no verdad? xD no estoy autorizada a decir mucho / hasta para ahi sorpresas en cada capítulo XD. Gracias por seguir la historia :3

Nancyricoleon: Lo mismo de arriba T.T T.T T.T lo veréis en los siguientes capítulos. ;).

SARITANIMELOVE: Pues sip lo tiene exageradamente pesado. Y con respecto a la pequeña gatita, si... ya apareció para atormentarnos :( XD Gracias por el comentario la verdad es que el nombre lo escogimos entre los dos a ambos nos gusta ese nombre y además contrasta perfecto con los apellidos. n.n gracias por leer

Jorge Eleria: gracias por leer y por los comentarios lo prometido es deuda espero te aya gustado el capítulo, que esta como confesionario xD.

Guest1: Gracias por leer.

Guest2: Bueno como dije anteriormente lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el tercer capítulo, y disculpas por la tardanza fue mas culpa mía que la de Ranma u.u sorry.

Lily Tendo 89: O.O jejeje pues es sabido que Ranma en asuntos de mujeres es un completo Tonto, veremos como va desarrollado toda esta historia muchísimas gracias por pasar a leer saludos.

Sakura son Zukino: Saludos cordiales gracias por leer he aquí el tercer capítulo de la historia nos alegra que te haya gustado mucho.

;3

Jannet: Gracias por pasar nos motivas a seguir escribiendo muchas gracias.

Akane: Pues que puedo decir mas que pedir disculpas por la demora, ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado.

Saludos. Lectores muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios nos motivan a continuar con este pequeño proyecto. Una vez más mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar. n.n

Un saludo a todos mas allá de la distancia. Nos volveremos a ver

:3

Posdata 2

Soy Ranma 84 perdonen la demora, en realidad fue culpa de los dos, espero que les guste este capitulo en capitulo cuatro ya se esta escribiendo y tendrá muchas cosas.

Agradecimient ANGeuxo, flrrub1917, Jannet, Akane.

Posdata 3

El siguiente capítulo estará lleno de muchas intrigas y suspensos espero que les guste.


	4. El infierno se congelo

Bebé Capitulo IV: El infierno se congelo

Maldita mujerzuela como te atreves arrebatarme a mi futuro esposo es mi esposo como es que tienen una hija esa maldita y ese nos engañaron nos mintieron ocultaron tal vez esas peleas que tenían era por no reconocer su propio hijo, pero esa violenta mujer no se lo quedara Ranma debe amar a esa niña eso es, no sabe que yo puedo cuidar a esa niña como si fuera mi hija así el abandonara a esa mujer y se vendrá conmigo, le mostrare que puedo ser mas mujer que esa Akane en la cama, en la cocina, y cuidando los hijos de el ese fue el pensamiento de una joven mujer china.

En una mansión un joven un joven vestido con el típico traje de kendo piensa sobre cómo pudo ocurrir ese hijo su mente comenzó a volar, imaginando la escena.

Se ve a una mas joven Akane en un cuarto sentada en una cama, sujetando una fotografía y con lágrimas en los ojos en eso ingresa Ranma también más joven, se acerca dónde Akane, ella mueve su cabeza e indica que no se acerque en eso se escucha eres mi prometida y se lanza sobre la inocente Akane esta forcejea intentándose quitarlo de encima con sus manos e inclusive con sus piernas en eso Ranma levanta el puño y golpea en el rostro a la joven dejándola inconsciente y la fotografía se alcanza a ver y es la de Kuno mientras en la cama la menor de los Tendo era tomada por la fuerza.

Eso es lo que paso dice Kuno ese Ranma se atrevió aprovecharse de mi tigresa, ella ya me amaba desde ese entonces y aun así la obligo te maldigo Ranma Saotome, ella está solo contigo porque tú la deshonraste, la violaste la embarazaste ella se siente desprotegida porque su propia familia no pudo protegerla de tus garras yo el gran Kuno Tatewaki saldré a defenderte mi amada y te liberare de ese yugo que te han impuesto y criaremos a tu hija como su fuera nuestra aunque es de una clase inferior que mas da puede ser una buena sirvienta se sentirá honrada de servir en una casa con esta distinción.

En un enorme bosque se encontraba un joven con una cinta en la cabeza maldiciendo estar perdido, se imaginaba a la dulce Akane siendo amarrada con una soga para satisfacer los más bajos instintitos de Ranma el no solo lo odiaba lo despreciaba, el se imaginó que esa era la razón de que ella lo amara, tenía el síndrome de Estocolmo si era eso Ranma debe tenerla bajo su control, maldito.

Kodachi por su parte en la mansión ella pensaba que Ranma estaba ahí para complacer a Akane ya que no tenia dinero era un príncipe en desgracia imaginándolo que moría de hambre y que la única forma de tener un bocado de comida era cumpliendo los deseos de Akane.

Maldita sea Akane como pudiste hacer esto, una cocinera con una gran espátula insultaba pensado como pudo ocurrir esto no encontraba una forma de hacerlo hasta que su mente comprendió todo de alguna forma Ranma debió tomar un afrodisiaco y hecho mano a la única que estaba disponible es eso tal vez Akane lo deseaba desde hace tiempo y se hacia la inocente, maldita sea.

En eso un grupo de jóvenes se dirigía al dojo Tendo en declaración de guerra.

Mientras tanto en el dojo.

Akane visualizo no había nadie en el dojo, no había nadie cerca para molestar la pequeña estaba jugando con sus juguetes mientras veía el televisor.

Ranma debemos conversar decía la peliazul.

Bueno Akane que sobre que deseas conversar decía el joven azabache, según el todo había sido conversado.

Que soy para ti Ranma dímelo necesito escucharlo.

Eres mi prometida decía el joven de la trenza.

Solo eso tu prometida porque nos pusieron así nuestros padres decía la chica algo entristecida.

Viéndola fijamente comprendió ah que se refería ella.

Eres mi prometida porque así lo quiero, y si no fuera así te lo pediría decía algo avergonzado.

Entonces quieres casarte conmigo.

Si nuestros padres traen a alguien para casarnos me caso ahora mismo mientas se acercaba mas a su prometida con intenciones para besarla.

Aunque cocine mal, y sea mal genio, desconfiada, celosa te casarías conmigo.

Aunque yo sea un ególatra, mal genio, torpe y baka.

Te amo como eres.

Te amo como eres.

Comenzaron a besarse y Ranma comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su prometida por debajo de la blusa, el ya conocía los puntos débiles de la chica y comenzaba a utilizarlos sabía que si le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda le aria gritar de placer y así lo hizo la joven comenzó a sentir cada uno de sus cuerpos tensarse vibrar retorcerse de placer hasta la parte intima comenzó a humedecerse del placer, la peliazul comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de Ranma con todo su cuerpo casi se separa del cuerpo de su prometido por algo tal vez de miedo o vergüenza ya que noto una particularidad del cuerpo masculino que estaba indicando que estaba muy excitada, mentalmente se dio fuerza y comenzó hacer algo tal vez loco o descabellado pero que mas da ella lo amaba aunque no sabía si a la final se casarían pero ella deseaba que el fuera el primero y esperaría que el único que conozca todo su cuerpo y sentir que es estar dentro de ella comenzó a bajarle el pantalón algo que provoco en el joven chico que abra sus ojos mientras bajaba el calzoncillo de el y en ese momento le dijo suavemente en el oído Mételo Ranma hazme tuya, el joven chico subió un poco la falda que tenía la chica y bajo sus pantaletas y comenzó a mover al pequeño Ranma a la entrada de la felicidad cuando comenzó a introducirlo escucho un pequeña queja indicándole que vaya despacio que se tranquilice que ya le pertenece a el, Ranma una vez que penetro completamente a la mas joven de las Tendo comenzó a moverse lentamente delicadamente en un vaivén del amor provocando gemidos de dolor y placer en Akane cuando de pronto Akane grito fuertemente un grito lleno de placer cuando Ranma termino dentro de Akane.

Quedaron tirados en el dojo cuando escucharon que llegaba la familia Akane comenzó a arreglarse rápidamente mientras Ranma comenzó a vestirse rápidamente la mas joven de la familia seguía viendo unos videos de Familia Telerín, Akane al pararse sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y pudo ver a su prometido en el mismo caso.

Ranma para relajar su cabeza y no cometer alguna torpeza se disculpó de la familia y se fue a caminar por la ciudad, Akane por su lado maldecía a su prometido novio ser tan cobarde aunque ella no estaba en mejor posición ya que se disculpó y se encerró en el cuarto mientras la niña jugaba con el resto de la familia.

Un fuerte ruido en el jardín alerto a la joven artista marcial saliendo a toda velocidad al jardín algo que toda la familia hiso también Akane logra ver que su pequeña no estaba por ningún lado comienza a desesperarse cuando ve algo que le llamo la atención era nada menos que una rosas negras y un espátula, Kodachi, Ukyo sale corriendo a la mansión.

Ranma como es posible que justo ahora no estés en casa.

Ranma estaba corriendo en dirección a la casa cuando ve Akane corriendo a la mansión Kuno.

Hasta que apareces tonto, nuestra bebe esta en peligro, kodachi o Ukyo se la llevaron.

Ranma y Akane corrieron para la casa de Kuno.

Akane comenzó a quedarse atrás mientras veía como Ranma se alejaba y ella le seguía detras de pronto unos fuertes brazos la detienen en su carrera.

Akane querida veo que vas para mi casa de seguro ah decirme que te perdone y vendrías para casarte conmigo decía un Kuno sumamente Alegre cuando de pronto Akane por su enojo supo con quién desquitárselo enviándolo a volar.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Kuno.

Kodachi donde está mi hija.

Ranma amor veo que has venido a mi hogar, no pensemos en esa niña pobre sin clase, que se parece tanto a su madre.

Korachi donde está mi hija, sé que fuiste a la casa.

Ranma siempre tan noble, preocupándote por los demás, hagamos algo mi amor, esa niña la tiene Ukyo durante nuestra pelea fue ella la que se la llevo, si deseas puedes recuperarla y traerla a mi mansión aquí entre los dos podemos deshacernos de esa crianza de plebeya y tal ves podamos hacer que tenga algo de clase, Ranma donde estas amor. Comenzó a buscar kodachi a su azabache pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

Mientras corría en dirección al restaurante de Ukyo vio Akane correr y al ver que Ranma venia comenzó a bajar al velocidad y fueron corriendo juntos.

No estaba donde Kodachi.

No se la llevo Ukyo vamos para allá después de rescatar le daremos un merecido a kodachi.

Genial era Ukyo, también tendrá su paliza.

La puerta del local de una joven panadera fue abierta con demasiada fuerza destrozándola y solo se escucho un fuerte grito Donde esta nuestra hija.

Ven a Ukyo agachada buscando debajo de las mesas, obligándola a sentarse por el susto golpeando una mesa.

Ranma Akane que hacen aquí.

Donde esta nuestra hija decía una peliazul

Veo que ya lo saben, lo dijo con algo de nerviosismo, ella podía jurar que su vida corría peligro.

Si Ukyo donde esta decía un joven bastante molesto.

Para que mentir si la perdí.

Una ceja comenzaba a moverse desordenadamente como que la perdiste, decía la peliazul, un azabache se puso blanco

La tenia aquí enserio estaba conmigo cuando de pronto la deje unos minutos y ya no estaba aquí no se donde se metió es enserio.

Ranma y Akane tenían ganas de decirle muchas cosas a Ukyo pero primero era buscar a la pequeña, justo allí llega Kuno, Shampoo, Kodachi, Mousse.

Ustedes ayuden a buscar a Modori.

Shampoo, Kodachi, Ukyo pensaba si encuentro primero a Midori, Ranma se enamorara de mi.

Kuno si encuentro a la niña Akane se enamora de mí.

Mousse pensaba que si encuentro a la niña Shampoo se enamora de mi.

Buscaron dentro del restaurante, y buscaron alrededor pero no aparecía la niña.

Ranma viendo esto Vamos a la policía no nos queda mas que pedir su ayuda, vamos Akane y mas vale a ustedes que aparezca Midori sino sabran lo que es bueno.

Y salieron donde la policía , la policía comenzó su búsqueda y los implicados quedaron como sospechosos por todo lo sucedió pero la pequeña no apareció y seguía ocultándose la luz solar y Akane comenzó a preocuparse.

Donde esta mi niña pensaba Akane y ella jamas habandono la búsqueda y constantemente llamaba a casa , Nabiki, Soun y Genma y los demás buscaban a la pequeña.

Cuando de pronto Akane escucho un ruido.

Y comenzó ha cercarse cuando vio a la pequeña niña junto al individuo que la tenía y a Ranma de frente y escucho una conversa muy comprometedora.

Comentario

SARITANIMELOVE.- Esa Nodoka es terrible.

Jorge Eleria.- Espero que te guste como va desarrollando la historia.

Haruri Saotome.- Pues veras mas obsesiones.

ANGeux.- Excelente que te guste espero que te guste como sigue la historia.

flrrub1917.- Espero que la continuación te guste.

Jannet .- Espero que te guste la continuación.

Akane.- Ya salio la continuación espero que te guste, y sldra muy pronto el siguiente capitulo.

sakura son zukino.- Ya no debes seguir esperando ya salio el siguiente capitulo.

Lily Tendo89.- No te preocupes este será el primero de los problemas, porque de aquí solo inicio.

Jorge Eleria.- Ya se actualizo espero que te haya gustado.

Nancyricoleon.- La locura recién comienza.

Haruri Saotome.- No saldrán tan bien librados de los problemas, continuara muchos mas.

Meliandrade.- Cada capitulo es muy complejo ya que intentamos poner como actuarían los personajes.

Nancy Gabriela Saucedo.- Que color le pondrías a este capitulo.

Juany Rdz.- Me alegro que te guste, espero que sigas hasta el final.

MR752.- dime te gusto este capitulo.

bedolla19.- Me alegra que te guste , y se pondrá muy bonita la historia.

Emiilu.- Pues si son ellos.


	5. El infierno se Congelo II

**Bebe capítulo V: El infierno se Congelo II (Conclusion).**

Akane reconoció la voz podía escuchar a esas dos personas reconocía su voz la joven estaba cerca de uno de ellos pero recostada al árbol.

Ranma No te entregare a esta niña, si la mantengo conmigo Akane vendrá conmigo y te dejara.

EL joven de la trenza estaba sumamente molesto y alzando la voz Le indicaba que jamás ella será suya.

-Entiéndelo contigo solo sufrirá un ser arrogante solo la aras llorar.-

-Entiende esto Ryoga ella me ama a mí y yo a ella jamás la aria sufrir ella está sufriendo ustedes no entienden, déjenos en paz dejen estas locuras-

-No importa que ahora sufra ella se cansara de ti al ver que no puedes recuperar a su hija y yo la llevare después-

La joven peli azul quería salir y golpear a Ryoga.

-Si no me la devuelves peleare contigo-

-No lo aras estoy muy cerca de la niña, podríamos golpearla sin que nos demos cuenta.-

-Eres un bastardo-

-Midorin levántate-

-Lo siento pero no puede escucharte está dormida, gracias a unos lindos polvos-

-Maldito como lo conseguiste-

-Fue gracias a mi hermana, le robe un poco de esos polvos que suele tener- apareció el joven practicante de kendo, a la espalda de Ranma.

Akane comprendí todo, no podía moverse porque podría golpear con alguna técnica a Midori, todo por su enfermizo amor, y encima aparece Kuno aunque ese último no es problema el mayor problema es Ryoga, pensó rápido, debía mover la ecuación del lado de Ranma.

Akane corrió tomo a Midori en sus brazos y salió corriendo, como si fuera un ninja

-Akane detente por favor- dijo el joven perdido recibiendo un fuerte golpe en su rostro de parte de Ranma.

-Akane corre cargando a Midori si alguno de esos locos desea quitarla de tus brazos yo mismo lo moleré a golpes mientras huyes a la casa con nuestra hija.-

-Si Ranma protege a nuestra bebe-

Todos los implicados en el secuestro movidos por sus propios deseos corrían detrás de los jóvenes Ranma cuando vio que se estaba acercando se detuvo en un instante y lanzo un enorme rugido del León impactando tanto a mujeres como hombres para el no eran ni lo uno ni lo otro solo enemigos ante sus ojos.

Corriendo hasta llegar a casa.

Una vez llegado llamaron a los policías y estos hicieron lo suyo fueron detenidos e interrogados.

El policía que llevo los interrogatorios fue Shinya Kougami

-Déjeme entender esto, el hombre que le puso la denuncia es su prometido, pero está casado con otra mujer y tienen los dos un hija y ese matrimonio es falso porque tiene que casarse con usted, o me equivoco señorita Ukyo verdad-

-Exacto-

Salía de la habitación y entraba en la habitación de alado donde esta una china detenida, al verla comenzó a dolerle la cabeza intentado encontrar sentido a todo esto.

-Vamos a ver aquí dice que él debe casarse con usted porque la derroto en un combate en su pueblo, al comienzo pensaba que era una mujer y deseaba matarlo pero al llegar a este país se dio cuenta que es un hombre y ahora debe casarse con usted, para respetar sus leyes verdad.-

-Exacto así de simple ahora me puedo ir-

-Detente-

Salía de la habitación con un fuerte dolor de cabeza e ingresaba a otra habitación.

-Veamos usted dice que hay que encerrar al hechicero Saotome porque tiene a dos mujeres bajo su yugo que es Akane Tendo y Chica de cabello de fuego que ellas secretamente lo aman a usted y odian a Saotome, pero Akane Tendo es la esposa de Ranma y que esa niña puede ser una buena sirvienta para su Mansión, y que la chica de fuego es excava de Ranma-

-Exacto ahora va arrestar a ese sinvergüenza de Saotome y encerrarlo de por vida-

Saliendo de la habitación con mayor dolor de cabeza encuentra a Ryoga en los pasillos y lo mete a la sala.

-Que hacia afuera-

-Intentaba ingresar-

-Según esto usted quiere que Akane se enamore de usted, verdad-

-Si-

-Y nada más-

-Ranma es un vil engañador, se romo al amor de mi vida-

-Adiós-

Ingreso a la siguiente habitación.

-Según esto usted dice que la bruja Akane Tendo por medio de un hechizo que fue lanzado un 24 de febrero bajo la luna llena con polvo de un cementerio africano y huesos de mamut cachetón hembra de una sola cría, logro hacer que su amado se enamore de ella porque él piensa que Akane tengo es usted, ya que él está locamente enamorado de usted verdad-

-Exacto, ahora va encerrar a la bruja y me ayudara que mi amado este conmigo JOJOJOJOJOJOJO-

Al escuchar eso salió definitivamente de esa habitación tenía miedo de entrar, a la siguiente pero el detective que llevaba este caso.

Al ingresar recibe un fuerte abraso de un chino.

-Shampoo amor mío, acepta mi amor.-

-Soy no soy Shampoo lárgate a tu puesto-

-Si-

-Según esto tú no sabes nada solo que es culpa de Saotome, verdad-

-Exacto-

Salió

Fuera del lugar se encontró con dos detectives.

-Que piensa detective Shinya- decía la oficial Natsumi Tsujimoto.

-Que todo esos están locos hay que poner una orden de restricción y alejarlos de ellos además como se conversó el señor Saotome y la señora Tendo esos dos están enamorados y la niña no muestra abuso o algo parecido y según nuestro siquiatra ninguno de esos dos muestra alguna locura a diferencia de esos que están encerrados, además esa familia no le interesa si están encerrados solo los quieren tener lejos-

-Me parece que son buenas personas esa familia deberían alejar a esos locos o ingresarlos a un manicomio- decía la oficial Miyuki Kobayakawa

-Hagamos eso por ahora, pero si pasa algo son los principales sospechosos, además ellos pronto se casaran, soy jóvenes para algo tan grande, pero un hijo es un trabajo enorme.-

 **Comentarios**

Apeiron Alfa: Gracias :) por tus lindas palabras

Gyggi26fics: Ese es el objetivo, es difícil escribirlo así.

SARITANIMELOVE: Te cuento que abra mas relajo adelante uno donde la misma Nodoka tendrá que usar su espada.

Jacque Morales: Espero que aquí quedes mas en sctok

Jorge Eleria: Estamos terminando varios pendientes.

AzusaCT: Espero que te guste como termino este capitulo


	6. ¡Piscina! ¡Bañador! ¡Qué miedo

**Bebe capitulo VI: ¡Piscina! ¡Bañador! ¡Qué miedo!**

Estaba todo los niños en la escuela jugando junto a una pequeña piscina inflable jugando otros con burbujas de jabón mientras la pequeña Midori estaba jugando en la arena, algo sola y triste no comprendió bien que había pasado porque ellos la llevaban de un lado para otro pero intento dejarlo pasar.

En eso todo los niños ingresaron pues había sonado la campana y era la hora de entrar a clases, la profesora Sakura comienza hablar.

-Niños, se acercan las vacaciones de verana- muy alegre la profesora

-¿Alguien se va de vacaciones con su familia?- Con una enorme sonrisa uniendo sus manos por la emoción presentada

Los niños dicen que van de visita a sus abuelos, a la playa otros irán a las montañas, mientras Midori está algo pensativa.

-Muy bien niños, cuando pase la vacaciones de verano iremos todo a la piscina, practiquen su natación ¿vale?-

-¿Piscina?- con una voz temblorosa

-Si Piscina- dice la amiga

-Piscina …. no…. Piscina- Comienzan a salir lágrimas de Midori

-Espera Midori, que ocurre – dice su amiga

-Sensei- dice la niña junto a Midori.

-Que ocurre Tomoyo, Midori porque lloras- dice preocupada la joven maestra.

Al día siguiente En el Furinkan.

-Mañana ya comienzan las Vacaciones de Verano, si van a disfrutar háganlo con ganas y si van a estudiar háganlo con ganas recuerden que soy estudiantes del instituto Furinkan entendido.- Gritaba y reía el director.

Ranma y Akane caminaban por los pasillos del colegio.

-Por fin se acabó el primer semestre verdad Akane-

-Verdad Ranma podremos descansar-

-Maldito Saotome como te atreves ponerme un restricción a mí a Tatewaiki Kuno de Akane Tendo, acaso no entiendes que ella y yo nos amamos- En ello se acerca su fiel sirviente intentado hacerle entender que la ley le ordeno estar varios metros lejos de los tres.

Akane ve al joven –Ranma no hagas caso a ese loco y que piensas invitarme en estas vacaciones- continuaron los dos jóvenes.

-Nos vamos los tres a las piscinas Yomiuriland, recuerda como vino Midori ayer, estaba sumamente triste por no saber nadar- Decía Ranma con una sonrisa.

-Excelente le enseñare a nadar- Ranma escucho esas palabras de Akane esto provocó que el rosto del joven se descolocaba, mientras la joven tenía una mirada encendida.

El día de la piscina llego.

Se ve jóvenes lanzarse de grandes toboganes, en sus trajes de baños, niños pequeños con bollas, las chicas con sus bikinis, y jóvenes con pantalones de baño, un grupo de jóvenes se ve que andan consumiendo helados.

Cerca de una piscina para niños se ve a una Ranma con un traje de baño de una sola pieza de color verde, apretado al cuerpo mientras Akane llevaba un traje de baño naranja de una sola pieza mientras la más joven del grupo veía con terror la piscina ella por su parte también llevaba un traje de baño pero era de color rojo con puntitos y tenía un estampado de un unicornio en el centro, le habían recogido el cabello en dos hermosas colitas.

Las tres jóvenes ingresan a la piscina para niños.

Midorin tenía lagrimones en sus ojos.

-Que tienes Midorin, esto es como el baño de la casa solo que mas grande- Decía la peliazul

-No me gusta, piscina mala-

-No llores, vamos solo mete la cabeza en el agua- Hablaba una pelirroja

-Noooo- decía la más joven

-Contare hasta tres y meterás la cabeza dentro del agua, 1,2,3- diciendo el tres con mayor energía, pero las pequeña ni se inmutaba.

-Mete la cabeza a la piscina-

-Vamos metete tu cabeza al agua- Decía la joven Tendo.

-Me voy ahogar-

-Mira voy nadar en esta piscina- decía la peliazul confiada que en una piscina para niños.

Se puso en posición para nadar pero apenas se acostó en esa pequeña cantidad de agua fue hasta el fondo y Ranma tuvo que sujetarla y sacarla antes que se ahogue provocando terror en la pequeña Midorin mientras Ranma apretaba el estómago de Akane para que bote todo el agua que trago, Ranma considerando que era mejor dejar las lecciones para otro día, y fueron al lugar donde estaba la sección para sentarse y tomar algo para refrescarse, Ranma dejo a las chicas mientras el iba a comprar unos helados.

-Mami estas mejor-

-Si estoy bien, deberían poner que es peligrosas esa piscina aun para adultos-

-Si- Moviendo su cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Dos jóvenes se acercan dónde estaba Akane sentada.

-Hola preciosa, como así tan sola, quieres jugar con nosotros.-

-Si acompáñanos- decía el otro joven

-Es una paseo familiar con mi esposo y mi hija, verdad amor-

-Si- Mientras movía la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Los dos jóvenes decidieron que era mejor retirarse.

Mientras Ranma estaba esperando en la fila se acerca un joven alto, musculoso y extremadamente blanco era muy conocido por ser todo un casanova.

-Hola bebe, que hace una chica tan hermosa por aquí-

-Piérdete- le dic de forma indiferente.

Se acerca al chico, que vendía unos helados - De uno de chocolate, uno de sabor de chicle y el último de vainilla por favor-

-Vamos nena, déjame comprarte esos helados-

-Si quieres hacerme un favor piérdete-

El joven quedo impresionando la forma que le veía como si no significara nada, y vio como se fue la pequeña pelirroja se sintió algo intimidado, la vio confiada segura de si misma pudo observar que movia su cuerpo sin coquetería era una mujer muy fuerte segura como la chicas que le gustan y pudo sentir que como ella es ninguna.

De pronto se acercaron los jóvenes que estaban enantes invitando a la dulce Akane a jugar.

-Que tienes Usui Takumi –

-Me enamore-

EL joven veía como se hacercaba a una peli azul y una pequeña niña.

-Si ves a la peli azul anda con su esposo y esa pequeña es la hija de ambas-

-Me enamore de la peliroja-

Termina el dia y Ranma como hombre y Akane y su joven bebe salen para irse a su hogar.

Se los ve conversando y cantando canciones alegres como la Vaca lola.


End file.
